KNBS
'''KNBS '''is the NBC O&O serving the Paradise City, CA area. It Broadcasts on channel 4. History From 1980 until May 1984, in response to NBC's "We're Loud!" parody video it had created for its 1980 Christmas tape, KNBS had deleted the NBC logo from its logo and replaced the peacock with a text-only logo that was created for KNBS. The peacock remained deleted from the KNBS logo in idents, promos, and bumpers until the official end of the 1983-1984 television season in May 1984. After October 1988 until June 1992, KNBS replaced the 1986 NBC logo in its logo with another text-only logo made specifically for KNBS. Once again, the peacock remained nowhere to be seen in the KNBS logo in idents, promos, and bumpers until the official end of the 1991-1992 television season in May 1992. Newscast Theme(s) *NBC TV-Radio Newspulse - Fred Weinberg Productions, Inc. (1974-1980) *NewsCenter Theme - Micheal Randall Music (1980-1982) *KNBC News Package - Tuesday Productions (1982-1985) *NewsCenter II Theme - Micheal Randall Music (1985-1992) *KNBC 1992 News Theme (1992-1994) *KNBC News - Micheal Boyd Music (1994-1998) *The NBC Collection: NBC - Premier - Gari Media Group (1998-2000) *The Tower V.1. - 615 Music (2000-2005) *L.A. Groove - GrooveWorx (2005-Present) Announcer(s) *Micheal D. Hanks (1981-1994) *Ed Hopkins (1994-2003) *Jeff McNeal (2003-2014) *John Pleisse (2014-Present) Newscast Titles *The Paradise Report (1943-1950) *KNBC NewsShow (1950-1954) *KNBC NewsShow in Living Color (A reference to the "Living Color" tag line that NBC used during the '50s & '60s, 1954-1961) *Paradise City News (1961-1973) *NBC4 NewsService (1973-1976) *NewsCenter4 (1976-1982) *News4 P.C. (1982-1986) *"The" Channel 4 News (1986-2011) *NBC 4 News (2011-Present) Newscast Presentation Current On-Air Staff *Daniel Berkeley - Anchor - Weekday 5 & 6 P.M. Newscasts (1976-Present) *Jared Maloney - Anchor - Weekday 11PM Newscasts (2018-Present) *Martin Kelly - Sports Director - Weekday Evening Newscasts (1983-Present) *Mitchell Carlton - Chief Meteorologist - Weekday Evening Newscasts (1978-Present) Former On-Air Staff *Carolyn Houghton - Anchor - Weekday Evening Newscasts (1979-2016, retired) Digital Television Analog-to-Digital Conversion KNBS ceased all regular programming on its analog signal on June 12, 2009, and shut it down on June 26 (With the final 5 minutes of the analog transmitter being a montage of the station and it's newscasts, stretching over 66 years) as part of the federally mandated transition from analog to digital television. The station's digital signal remained on UHF transition channel number 28, using PSIP to display KNBS' virtual channel as 4.1 on digital television receivers. Gallery KNBS' news open (2000-2005).png|News open used from 2000-2003 KNBS' news open (2004-2005).png|A heavily modified version of the 2000 news open (2003-2005) KNBS' news close (2000-2005).png|News close used from 2000-2005 (recorded in 2003) KNBS News open 2005-2008.png|News open used from 2005-2008 KNBS News close 2005-2008.png|News close used from 2005-2008 KNBS News open 2008-2011.png|News open used from 2008-2011 KNBS News close 2008-2011.png|News close used from 2008-2011 knbs-logo.png|Logo used until the end of 2011 KNBS Screen cap.png|"The" Channel 4 News screencap from 2009 Category:Channel 4 Category:Paradise City Category:California Category:NBC affiliated stations Category:NBCUniversal Category:Television channels and stations established in 1943